Forever Broken
by xxtigergirlxx
Summary: Okay I added three chapters at once so don't just click that arrow thing on the side of the title! It's finally done! Can you believe it? One day or less, seven chapters, and I'm done! Woo-Hoo! **clears throat** uhm anyways... you know... r&r...
1. Sunset

**Jake**

The ground was soft beneath my feet. The sand tickled as it made its way in between my fingers and toes. The waves crashed on the shore and then drew back as yet another came. On the distant horizon, several fins popped up.

I smiled, but it never reached my eyes.

See, I've been a dolphin before. And I know that all they basically feel is happy carelessness. All life is just a game to them.

So when I morph, when I become one of them, it's an escape for me. It's a way out of the war; out of the fear and killing.

At least for two hours.

But after that, after I'm forced to become human again, the empty feeling returns. Sometimes it's worse. Most often it doesn't change. My feeling of emptiness lies deep in my heart, so it's very hard to get rid of.

One of the many side effects of carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders.

But for dolphins, and even dogs too, the only sadness they feel is when they don't have anyone to play with. When no one will throw a ball to them, or jump out of the water with them.

I guess you could say I'm a little jealous.

Because it's not that way for me. I'm the leader of a small band of resistance fighters.

Five kids, and an alien.

When I go home, I'll have to deal with the enemy right there. I'll have to look him in the eye and remind myself why I'm fighting so that I don't spill everything. I'll have to laugh at his would-be-funny-jokes, and talk to him as if nothing's changed. As if he's still my brother.

I don't want to go home. Not yet.

So for now I'll just watch the sunset.


	2. Wake Me When It's Over

**Rachel**

The room was dark. The only light was the one emitted from my computer screen. I stole a glance at my digital clock.

1:23.

It was getting late. I yawned. _I can always finish the essay tomorrow_, I thought. I put my hand on the mouse and moved it to the file link. Click. It was saved.

I leaned back in my chair.

What was happening to me? I used to be an A-student, now I can barely maintain a D-average. I sighed. The war was taking its toll. Of course, it hadn't just started now; it had been going on for awhile.

I wish this would all stop.

In battle, I'm expected to be Xena: Warrior Princess of the Amazon. I'm expected to be vicious, ruthless, and cold-hearted. If I were allowed to show my true feelings about this war, the others would never let it go.

At home, it's different. I'm a normal kid for a change. Just a teenage girl looking after he two younger sisters.

Jordan and Sara.

God, how I wish I could tell them. I love them so much and I certainly don't want them to get caught in the middle of something that I created. But if they knew, they would look at me as if I am a monster.

And who says that I'm not?

I want out, truth to be told. I think we all do. I know that Cassie is sick of the war; sick of the fact that she has to sometimes kill other innocent, sediment beings. It's changed who she is as a person. Sure, she's still Cassie to the others. They can't tell the difference.

But I can.

She's suffering and I can't do anything to help her. And what about Jake? God, knows that I've felt the burdens of a leader. But that was only for a day.

He's been leading us for years.

I sighed and stood up. _I can worry about all of this later_, I thought as I crawled beneath the covers of my warm bed.

I turned off the lights and set my alarm for school tomorrow. I closed my eyes, got comfortable, and drifted off to sleep.

_Wake me when it's over._


	3. I'll Turn To God

**Tobias**

I searched around the meadow with my sharp eyes.

There! A little brown ball running among the green grasses. If a hawk could smile, that's what I would be doing. I flared my wings and swooped low to the ground. _Got to time this just right_, I told myself.

I opened my talons and closed them quickly around the field mouse's body. They ripped into it; killing it in about a split second.

I glided back to my tree, with my lunch grasped tightly in my claws. I ripped of it's skin, and dug in.

_Oh, how I love it when they're still warm._

In case you didn't know, I'm a hawk. A red-tailed hawk to be exact. A lot of people will read this and be totally disgusted by it. But out here in my meadow, you have to understand that it is survival of the fittest.

Trust me, I would much rather have eaten a Big Mac and some McDonald's fries. But I'm a hawk now, and I have to deal with whatever nature offers me.

I lifted off of my branch and let the thermals take over. They took me up high, just below the clouds. I felt the air on my face. I loved being up here.

It was the only time I ever felt free.

But there was a war going on inside of me. As awkward and disgusting as it may seem, I love a human.

I love Rachel.

But I can't be with her if I'm a hawk.

I have a very difficult choice to make. If I remain a hawk, I can still fight the Yeerks but I'll lose Rachel. If I return human, I loose my wings forever but I can then be with Rachel.

Would I give up my wings for her?

_Yes_, I quickly decided, _I would._ But there rests another question; another decision.

Would I give up my planet for her?

No, I thought, that would be selfish. I can't abandon this war just because I wanted to be with someone.

On the other hand, isn't that what my father did?

I sighed in my head. This was going to take awhile. Why was I to make such a difficult decision.

So for now, I'll turn to God for the answer.


	4. They'll Be Here Soon

**Cassie**

I shoved the pill down the raccoon's throat. He didn't like that too much and decided to bite me.

_Ouch. Good thing I'm wearing gloves._

I closed the cage door and walked over to the sink cabinet. I quickly put the pill bottle away and took off the rubber gloves. I sighed. It had been a long time since I had actually worked here. Sure, I live right by it and my parents own the barn. But my life is just too busy now.

It's almost too much.

I leaned out the window and welcomed the sweet smell of the night air. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

I had missed this.

When I reopened my eyes, I looked to the stars almost automatically. I smiled a little as I was reminded of why I was fighting. When Elfangor landed, he promised the Andalites would come for us. His estimation was that they'd be here in about two Earth years.

It's been seventeen months, and we haven't heard from them.

I still had hope, though. From what I have seen of the Andalites, they were a good people. Of course, Ax is stranded and Elfangor was about to die when he met us. I sighed. Would they come? Or were they going to abandon us as they had with the Hork-Bajir people?

A loud bang from behind me caused me to jump.

I turned quickly only to see my dad walk in the barn. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I could never be too sure now that I was a part of a war.

He smiled at me. "Did I scare you, Cass?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded in response. I walked to the center table, which was a mess. I started to clean up.

"What were you doing?"I looked up.

"Nothing dad. Just thinking." I responded. I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth. My back was to him, so he didn't see. _Please don't ask. Please, oh God, don't-_

"What about?" He inquired. I rolled my eyes. _Of course._

"Just… you know… stuff." I managed. I turned around and gave him a big smile. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

"Alright then. Well, I'm going back inside." He informed me. He started to walk out, then stopped and faced me again.

"You probably should, too. It's getting late, Cassie." He told me, raising one eyebrow. I nodded, thinking of an excuse to be alone.

"Yeah, okay, I'll be right in. I just want to clean up first." I lied. He nodded almost like he suspected something.

"I love you Cass." He finally responded.

"Love you, too dad." I answered smiling. That seemed to satisfy him and he walked out of the barn at last. I breathed out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. I turned around and looked back at those cold, twinkling stars.

_Soon, _I thought, smiling. _They'll be here soon._


	5. I Am Home

**Aximili**

I broke into a trot and let the Earth winds rush across my face. The air on this planet smelled so sweet.

And their grasses were absolutely wonderful!

I galloped back to my scoop. It was getting darker and the small speckles of light began to show against the dark sky. I moved my attention to the second star to the right of the Earth moon.

I smiled.

This was the sun which lit my own world. I sighed, a human gesture I picked up. I missed my own people.

I was, as humans say, "homesick".

I looked down. I suddenly felt ashamed. I knew that the information that I was keeping from my human friends is very valuable and that they should know of it at once.

But I cannot bring myself to it.

I cannot bring myself to share with them the information that will crush them. The Animorphs, as they call themselves, are good people. They are risking their lives for their planet in a war that they cannot possibly win.

Of course, they think the Andalites will soon arrive to help.

But they don't know the truth.

My people see Earth as a _Kneth_ planet; a planet which is not worth saving. They do not think of humans as an intelligent and worthy species. And they are not, when compared to us.

But they are strong fighters. And they love freedom.

They will do anything for it. They will sacrifice their own lives so that their planet may keep its liberty. My people don't see them as fighters because humans look weak on the outside.

They have no natural weapons.

But on the inside, they are warm-hearted people who don't give up easily. Even though a battle may seem un-winnable, they will continue to fight for what they believe is rightfully theirs.

And so I am proud to be here.

For me, and my brother, Earth is a second home.

As I looked to the stars once more, I smiled. Because I realized that none of my people have ever met a human besides my brother. I have. I have seen what they can do. What they can accomplish.

And for the first time since my brother died, I stood tall and proud.

((I am home.))


	6. If Only He Knew

**Marco**

I walked into my house to find my dad sitting on the sofa.

"Hey dad." I called. He turned, slowly, to look at me. "Whacha watching?"

He smiled "Nothing much, Marco. Sit down" he said, patting the spot on the couch next to him.

"Nah, I can't. I'm heading out to Jake's in a bit. We're watching wrestling on the tube." I lied. His face fell.

He was disappointed. Again.

"Alright Marco, don't stay too late. Remember, you've got school tomorrow." He warned me in a very parent-like tone. Shit. I was going to be late. Very late. We had a mission tonight.

I winced outwardly. "Uh, actually dad…" he got a very stern look on his face on that note. I didn't want to upset him so instead I exclaimed "that will not be a problem!" before racing upstairs.

I stopped halfway up and waited.

I heard my dad get up from the couch. I sighed. I hated doing this. Every night, around this time, it's always the same excuse.

'I'm going to Jake's'.

I feel so bad about lying to him. Ever since my mom 'died', I'm all he's got left. If I die one day in battle, he'll lose it.

All because I could never tell him the truth.

He doesn't even know the truth about my mom.

A few months ago, Jake and I were captured by the Yeerks. That was the day I found out that my mom wasn't actually dead. That was when I realized that she was one of them.

That was when I found out that she was the leader.

It's been hard on me. Tomorrow is the two-year anniversary of her death. I know my dad's gonna take it harder than I am. And it's not going to be easy for me to not tell him everything I know about her.

You see, he still thinks she's dead.

If only he knew.


	7. Say Goodnight

**Iniss 113**

I flipped through the book, looking for the number. I traced my fingers down each yellowed page until I found in. With one hand holding the phone, and the other pointing to the seven digits, I dialed.

((Please don't do this.)) My host whimpered.

((Silence you pathetic human! You're lucky I don't kill you!)) I shouted back. The phone rang in my hands.

_Click. _"Hello?" I breathed in heavily through my host's mouth.

"Sir… I'm so sorry to bother you so late but…" I stammered.

"Who is this?" He interrupted. I hesitated, but then I realized the information I held would simply erase his bad mood.

"It's Iniss 113, sir. I have important information, sir." I managed. I waited for Visser Three to respond.

"Well, what are you waiting for… the sun to explode?! What is it?" He yelled in my ear. I took a deep breath. I hoped I was right.

"Sir, I have valuable information on the Andalite bandits." I gasped. There was silence on the other end. I held my breath while my host yelled at me to shut up.

"Tell me, everything." He said sinisterly. I told him how I suspected my host's brother of being their leader. I gave him my evidence; my reasons for suspicion. How he always came home late at night, how he always lied to his parents whenever he went out, the way he looked at me across the dinner table.

After I had shared my thoughts, Visser Three gave me orders. I half-expected him to laugh at me when I was finished. When I told him this, he merely informed me that if he was not who I said he was, he would just be another host.

Visser Three told me to bring him to the Yeerk pool tonight, where he would be infested. I was overjoyed!

I searched through the cabinets and soon found what I was looking for.

Anesthia.

My host's father was a doctor. _How stupid of him to take this home with him, _I thought as I plunged the needle into the plastic lid. The normal dosage was about 25 mg.

I filled the needle well over that amount.

((What are you doing?)) My host gasped. ((You're going to kill him! Stop it! What are you doing?!!))

((Quiet you.)) I snapped back.

I made my way up the stairs and into my "brother's" room. I lifted up the covers, only so much to expose his right arm. I carefully plunged the needle into it.

_Say goodnight._


End file.
